This invention relates to a cylinder head internal combustion engine wherein the parts directly affected by body resonance and sound vibration, namely the engine unit support which carries the crankshaft main bearings, as well as the cylinderhead and associated auxiliary units, are connected to the crankcase, which itself extends upwardly to a level above the crankshaft axis, by means of at least one vibration-absorbing element secured to the engine unit support, and wherein the vibrated parts above the crankcase are provided with a sound-suppressing covering.